Cepra Samedi
Cepra Samedi is a character in The Fearsome Encounter. Profile Race The Lycaridas could be simply described as ‘spider people.’ Multiple eyes which can see in the dark, four arms and four legs, sharp claws, horrifying fangs, no bones…the works. Only some can spin silk. Cepra isn’t one of them. Biography: Cepra Samedi was born into a noble family and was one of the three children that survived being eaten. As each of them grew, though, it became apparent that she was smaller than an average female. Thus, one of her sisters would be the heir while she would have to wander and defend herself. Not that it would be a hard task. The harder task would be to figure out what to do with herself. As a noble Lycaridan, she already had a thirst for blood and pain. Sadism ran in the family and those who didn’t turn out to be sadists were probably eaten very quickly. She just needed to figure out how she could use it constructively. She enjoyed a short stint as a torturer for a church, though she never joined the order or believed in that silly religion hogwash. However, every time, she would want her sessions with her victims to climax in death (and maybe a dinner) and, every time, the supervisor would stop her from going too far, breaking what she felt was her momentum. As soon as too many sessions were left unfinished for her liking, she headed off again. As she started to meander through the underground and less savory part of the world, she found a way she could be paid for being sadistic. Assassin, bounty hunter, whatever it was called, if she could kill for money, then she was happy with it. Her life really wasn’t complicated. But there was one point of time when her sadistic tastes seemed to mature, and it happened around a rather significant point in her life, in the middle of her journeys. She had never really heard stories, nor would she have really listened to them. If she had, though, she would have heard about a cursed fountain in a mysterious cave. It was called the Gorgon Fountain and drinking from it meant certain death, though a quite glamorous one, as anybody who drank the fountain’s water would slowly turn into silver. Cepra didn’t know about this when she stopped in a cave to rest and found a mysterious fountain. She did find the large number of silver statues, all contorted in various forms of pain, fairly suspicious and ultimately decided that drinking from the fountain would not be a good idea. However, she couldn’t help but curiously dip a hand in. As she swirled her hand around in the waters, she felt a strange, though not unpleasant, burning sensation, and when she eventually took it out, she found that her entire hand was now a deep purple and seemed to constantly drip a colorless fluid. A few days later, when she got into another fight and scratched her opponent with the hand, she watched as he writhed and slowly turned into silver. From then on, she delighted in the slow, torturous death that her new poisonous hand brought. And though she still employed other ways of killing targets, the silver poison became her signature style and she would carve out parts of her victims and make herself jewelry out of them. Often when they were still conscious. Description: Cepra really is small for a Lycaridan, barely reaching seven feet tall when females generally grow to be two times larger. She still manages to be a threatening figure and looms over whatever she can. Her entire exoskeleton is dull, fuzzy and brown, though her underbelly is a lighter color, and she has horns that protrude out of her shaggy white hair. She seems to enjoy unnerving smiles and often wears one on her face (which seems impossible, given how a normal spider’s mouth is constructed, but she manages it nevertheless). Her fangs are quite prominent. She wears goggles, which has a separate lens for each of her eyes. Out of her four arms, it is her lower right one that is the poisonous one. She generally looks unarmed, though she does wear metal shoulder plates. She wears a dark red coat that drapes a bit over her protruding abdomen, which is supported by four thin spider legs. She is very well-decorated. There are silver cuffs and chains hanging from her horns and silver necklaces with silver beads portraying the contorted faces of past victims. She has several bracelets as well. The ‘place of honor’ would be her tongue; unfortunately, her tongue remains unpierced and unadorned. Cepra herself is a delightful young woman, secretive, confident, and perhaps a tad socially awkward. No matter the situation, she prefers to go through it in a nice, dark place. The way she talks to others may come off as condescending, disconcerting, or just plain dishonest. She’s not one to really team up with anybody, though if she’s in a situation that even she can realize would be tough to handle on her own, she wouldn’t mind a temporary one. She is easily motivated by things like money and food and would do anything for it as long as she doesn’t think it harms her dignity. But her biggest motivation is ‘for shits and giggles,’ which mostly translates to ‘for sadistic glee.’ While any paid assassination would always result in a new silver bead, any time she just kills for fun, she tries dragging it out in a variety of ways. The only people who have what could be considered her respect would be those of high standing and rank, as she would assume such people were strong enough to kill everybody else vying for the position. However, everybody’s the same when it comes to being paid. While undoubtedly nasty, Cepra can’t be said to be very smart, either that or she is extremely confident, as she doesn’t seem to realize that it’s probably hard to get the jump on anybody when silver glimmers in the light and jingles a bit when the wearer tries to move swiftly about without notice. She doesn’t even notice the apparent danger of leaving her signature weapon uncovered. She has enough sense to not use it to touch everything, but it seems that mostly she enjoys the attention, recognition, and respect it gives her. It should probably be noted that Cepra is easily entertained but very impatient with those who would interrupt her fun. Items/Abilities: Cepra’s own natural abilities include climbing walls, having night-vision, and carrying venom in her fangs. The venom is used for liquefying the innards of her prey so that she may drink it up. She is quite sensitive to movement under her feet and in the air. Her claws are very sharp (it’s what she uses to carve her silver with) and, of course, there’s her purple hand of silvery death. Besides that, she doesn’t have much else. Any weapons are improvised, any torture devices, simple. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Fearsome Encounter Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Non-Humans